Podtopione miasto miłości
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 6 Bteh wpada do kabiny Chrisa. Chris: Może byś tak zapukała najpierw, hmmm? Bteh: Nie chce mi się k*rwa! Masz polecenie od prodecentki! Podała mu kartkę. Chris przewrócił oczami. Chris: Dobra, ty się tym zajmij.. Bteh wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Chris: A co było w ostatnim odcinku...? Kto czytał ten wie. :P (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Dzień 8 Naprawiony Autobus opuścił górzyste tereny, i tym razem obrał kierunek na Adriatyk. Słońce podobnie jak zawodnicy, dopiero wstało, jednak w powietrzu już było 35 stopni. Autobus, Pokój Zwycięzców 120px Po chłodnych ostatnich dniach spędzonych w Alpach wszyscy spali w łóżkach pod najgrubszymi pierzynami. Spocony Lukaninho obudził się i wyczołgał się spod pachy leżącej obok niej jeszcze bardziej spoconej Hildegarde. ' Piłkarz rozejrzał się po pokoju zwycięzców. Przy szafie Carmen właśnie wyjadała ostatnie jego majtki. Lukaninho: Jeszcze tego brakowało! Carmen: Beee. ^^ Podbiegł do niej i szarpali się o jego majtki. Niestety, było już za późno, by je uratować. Lukaninho: Wielki dzięki! Carmen: Meeee. ^^ Lukaninho: Przestań.. Meczeć! Carmen: Meeee.. ^^ Carmen pohasała obudzić Isabelle, a Lukaninho zakradł się do Charles'a. Lukaninho: Psst. Stary, musisz pożyczyć mi bielizne! Charles przetarł oczka. Charles: Co takiego mam ci pożyczyć? :D Lukaninho: No bielizne. Koza moją zjadła. -.- Charles: Ale co to? :D Nagi Charles wygramolił się z łóżka. Lukaninho: Dobra, nie ważne. -.- Wtem tuż za nim pojawił się wielki cień. Lukaninho zdążył tylko westchnąć. Hildegarde: Czy Martin poszukiwać bielizna? Wzieła go na ręce. Hildegarde: Nie martwić się Martin, Hildegarde na pewno ma coś dla meine Martin! Lukaninho: Nie, nie.. W sumie to Carmen nie wyrządziła żadnych szkód! Jednak już zdążył oberwać majtkami Hildegarde. Lukaninho: Ehh, to naprawdę nie jest konieczne.. Hildegarde: Hildegarde sprawić tylko, że ty być teraz jeszcze bardziej seksowny! Wyrzuciła pacynke przez okno. Wszyscy patrzeli się na nią jak na idiotke, z wyjątkiem Charles'a. Charles: Na włosy spalone benzyną, też lubisz skakać po łóżkach? *_* Dołączył się do niej. Catherine: No ba! <3 Spojrzała na Lukaninho dostrajanego przez Hildegarde. Catherine: Wyglądasz jak moja prababcia, z którą wczoraj spałam. Charles: To twoja babcia mieszka tutaj? Catherine: No, na cmentarzu. Pod ziemią! :D Wszyscy zamarli. Charles: Ekstra! Też kiedyś skoczyłem głową na cement na cmentarzu! :D Catherine: Kawaii! <3 Lukaninho: No okej.. A co w końcu z Moreno? Catherine: Żaba go zjadła. xD Ponownie wszyscy zamarli. Catherine: Żartowałam, zmienił drużyne. Jak ja! *u* ' Autobus, Środek 120px Wszyscy także powoli wstawali na nogi, i spostrzegli się, że zostali tylko w czwórke. Daniel: Co jest z naszym dobrym duchem drużynowym Catherine? Widział ją ktoś? Miała pozować nam dzisiaj do szkicowania. Debora otworzyła jedno oko. Debora: Pewnie łapie muchy na dachu, czy coś. Daniel westchnął. Daniel: No cóż, to może ty byś zapozowała, Debora? Spytał niepewnie. Debora: Nie dziękuje kochaniutki. Sztuka nie jest dla mnie. Daniel: A ty Brendon? Brendon spał z założonymi słuchawkami. Theresa złapała Daniela za ramię. Theresa: Nie przejmuj się. Jakoś sobie poradzimy. Daniel: Ale ktoś musi pozować.. W tym momencie z bagażowni wygramoliła się Victoria. Victoria: Witajcie nowi towarzysze.. Debora: O, hej. Co tutaj robisz? Victoria: Świrnięta asystentka Chrisa wpadła do nas, i chciała jednego ochotnika na wymiane drużyn. Zgłosiłam się, bo miałam dość ścisku na dole, i Charlotte narzekającej na obecność twojego brata. Debora raptem zerwała się z siedzenia. Debora: Mojego brata powiadasz? A co on u was robi? Victoria: To samo co ja u was. xD Debora zamyśliła się przez chwile, po czym zapaliła papierosa. ' Szturchnęła Brendona. Debora: Nowa laska w drużynie, a ty jeszcze nie reagujesz? Posmutniały Brendon zdjął słuchawki, i tylko rzucił wzrokiem na Victorie. Brendon: Nie jestem w nastroju, yoł.. Em się na mnie pogniewała. Debora przysiadła się bliżej niego. Debora: Za co skarbie? Brendon: Widziała jak kleiłem się do Catherine. :c Pogłaskała go po policzku. Debora: Nie przejmuj się.. Zasługujesz na kogoś więcej niż ta marna pomyja. Nie chcesz sprawić, aby nasza nowa koleżanka poczuła się miło w naszych szeregach? Brendon sie odsunął. Brendon: Nie za bardzo.. Victoria jednak nie mogła narzekać na brak zainteresowania, gdyż została otoczona przez Daniela i Theresę. Daniel: Witam szanowną panienkę. Ja i moja.. Ugryzł się w warge. Theresa: W-w-wspołpracownica.. Daniel: O tak.. Pracujemy właśnie nad dziełem sztuki, który będzie godnym reprezentantem na najbliższych wystawach sztuki w Rzymie. Czy zgodzisz się zapozować do obrazu? Victoria podrapała się po głowie. Victoria: No nie wiem.. Nie jestem w tym za dobra.. Daniel westchnął. ' Bagażownia 120px Chociaż w ciasnej bagaożowni ubyło Victorii, to pojawił się Moreno, który usiadł centralnie obok Charlotte. Moreno: Jak się miewasz seniorina? Jesteś tak samo podekscytowana jak ja, że jesteśmy w jednej drużynie? Pogładził ją po policzku. Charlotte: Ugh! Odczep się ode mnie i się do mnie nie odzywaj! Moreno: Czyżbyś nadal miała mi za złe poprzedni sezon? No wybacz, serce nie chciało, ale ostatecznie mózg wygrał. Gdybym cię wtedy nie wywalił, wygrałabyś ze mną. Charlotte: Ale na całe szczęście przegrałeś z Veronicą! Moreno się zaśmiał. Moreno: Chciałem dać jej szanse, aby ponownie spotkać się z tobą w tym o to autobusie. Charlotte: Wcale nie! I przestań! Bo dopilnuje już tego, żeby to był twój ostatni dzień w tym programie! Moreno: Onieśmielasz mnie, podobnie jak tą uroczą Emme siedzącą obok ciebie. Naprawdę chcecie przegrywać? Charlotte przytuliła się do Emmy. Charlotte: Odwal się od mojej NPDKŻ! Ona wcale cie nie posłucha! Emma wyraźnie się zakłopotała. Moreno: Rozumiem, rozumiem.. Ostatnio Veronica, teraz Emma stała się twoją służącą? Charlotte: Wcale nie! My tylko się przyjaźnimy. Emma się oswobodziła. Emma: Cóż, miło mi, że tak uważasz, ale.. Charlotte: Tak, tak. Wiem przyjaciółko! On musi teraz odpaść. Moreno podniósł brew. Moreno: A bliźniaków też omotałaś sobie wokół palca? Spojrzał na śpiących nadal George i Michaela. Jeden drugiemu miał włożony palec do nosa. Emma nie pewnie spojrzała się na Charlotte. Emma: Prawda.. Wenecja 120px 120px120px Kilka minut później autobus dotarł do następnego przystanku - Wenecja, która okazała się zupełnie inna, niż jak każdy z nich sobie ją wyobrażał. Ponieważ lato się kończyło, to sezon turystyczny powoli też i miasto została zdominowane przez wode oraz gołębie. Uczestnicy chociaż znajdowali się na placu, to po kolanach stali w wodzie. Chris: Witajcie na kolejnym przystanku naszej podróży po Italii! Chyba nie musze wam przypominać, gdzie jesteśmy? Daniel: Oczywiście, że nie! Trafiliśmy przecież w końcu do stolicy miłości, uznawana przez wielu za romantyczniejsze od Paryża miasto. Zerwał jedną z róż rosnącą przy pobliskim płocie i wręczył ją Theresie. Debora: Nie przynudzaj! Wenecja to brud, syf i upokorzenie.. Chris: Dokładnie! Wenecja jest marzeniem dla turystów, oraz zmorą dla Włochów. W ciągu roku miasto to jest kilkakrotnie zalewane przez otaczające kanały wodne, no i dzisiaj mamy szczęście, bo jest podobnie.. Moreno: Wielkie mi szczęście.. Charlotte: No właśnie Chrisiu! A co to mają być za zamiany w drużynach? Chris: Już zdążyliście zauważyć? No cóż, miło wam w nowych składach? Charlotte: NIE! Chris: No to się ciesze, że wam się tak podoba. Zażalenia do Bteh. ^^ Bteh: Komuś się coś k*rwa nie podoba?! Wściekłej bliźniaczce Beth ciekła ślina z buzi. Charlotte: Żebyś wiedziała, czopie. Bteh: Po takiej k*rwie jak ty, to się akurat spodziewałam radości! Charlotte: Zamknij się! Chris: Uch, co za bojowe nastroje! Idealnie, bo oznacza to, że jesteście gotowi na nasze dzisiejsze zadanie! Grupowe westchnięcie. Chris: Składa się ono z trzech części! Widzicie tamtą wieże? Wskazał palcem na najwyższy punkt w Wenecji. Chris: To wieża wartownicza licząca ponad 200 metrów wysokości! Jedna osoba z każdej drużyny uda się na sam szczyt po worek.. Drużyny zaczeły się powoli naradzać. Chris: .. Worek pełen desek, oraz lin które zostaną użyte przez następne dwie osoby z każdej drużyny żeby zbudować most który doprowadzi na tamtą malutką wyspke.. Chris odsłonił widok na wyspę, która znajdowała się nie daleko. Chris: Stamtąd ostatnie dwie osoby z drużyn przepłyną gondolą przez caaaaaałą jaskinie. Pierwsza gondola wygrywa nagrode! Victoria: A co nią będzie? Chris: Przekonacie się, jak wygracie! Drużyna, której gondola jako ostatnia wypłynie z jaskinii, trafia na ceremonie. Drużyny naradzały się już pomiędzy sobą. Chris: No i oczywiście wszyscy musicie mieć nałożone podczas wykonywania zadań.. Maski Weneckie! Symbol tego miasta! Jednak nikt go już nie słuchał. xD Zadanie 120px 120px 120px Ostatecznie podział ról był następujący: Na wieże z drużyny Spaghetti po worek wspinała się Catherine. Most mieli budować Isabelle i Charles, a ostatecznie w romantycznej gondoli Lukaninho i Hildegarde. Natomiast u Pizz na wieże gotowa była już Emma, do budowania mostu bliźniacy, a w gondoli czekali już wkurzona Charlotte i zachęcająco uśmiechający się do niej Moreno. Z kolei w drużynie Gladiatorów, na wieże wchodzi Brendon, most buduje Debora i Victoria, a w gondoli przepłyną Daniel i Theresa. Pierwsza trójka stała już pod wieżą z maskami na twarzy. Brendon: Ziom, to nie fair! Oczy w mojej masce są takie małe, że nic nie widze! Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Zawsze chciałam wiedzieć jak to jest być ślepą. ^^ Wpadła w drzewo. Emma: To nie takie trudne. Po prostu skupcie się na własnym instynkcie. Catherine: Ale powiedziałam przecież, że ja i Sasuke chcemy być ślepi! >:( Chris: Ślepi czy nie.. Ruszajcie na wieże! Odwrócił się do Bteh. Chris: Popilnuj ich, ja zajme się.. Bteh: Tymi frajerami którzy walczą o powrót do tej j*banej gry? Chris: Dokładnie! ^^ Chris odszedł, a trójka z maskami na twarzy ruszyła. Emma od razu ostrożnie ruszyła na przód, podczas kiedy Catherine w biegu uderzyła o ściane wieży. Catherine: Kawaii? Robimy powtórke, Sasukuś? :* Brendon uchylił maske, żeby podejrzeć pośladki idącej na przód Emmy. Dostał jednak kamieniem od Bteh, który ponownie zasłonił jego twarz maską. Brendon: Ałć, chłopie! Co tak gwałtownie, yoł? Bteh: A w sumie.. Mam to w d*pie! Tupneła i poszła. Brendon: Okej. :D Brendon zdjął maske i wszedł do wieży. Emma: Brendon.. Czy chociaż raz możesz grać według zasad? Szybko założył maskę. Brendon: Ale ja zawsze gram według zasad, misiu. :D Emma wstchneła i przyspieszyła wchodząc na schody. Catherine wskoczyła tuż przed nią przez okno obok schodów. Catherine: Ciao! :3 Widzimy się na szczycie! :3 Pognała na czterech łapach na szczyt. Walka o powrót Chris przeszedł kilka wąskich uliczek i znalazł się przed kanałek, w którym w beczkach uniosili się na wodzie Wide i Giacomo. Chris: Witam na kolejnym zadaniu o powrót! Zapowiada się kolejne łatwe zwycięstwo Giacomo? Czy może tym razem Wide pokusi się o niespodzianke? Wide: Tanio skóry nie sprzedam.. Giacomo prychnął. Giacomo: Zobaczymy.. Chris: Cóż, w środku waszych beczek znajduję się mapka, która doprowadzi do miejsca, w którym czekają na was do ułożenia puzzle. Ułożone puzzle przekażą wam hasło, z którym musicie wrócić tutaj do mnie. Pierwsza osoba, ma szanse powrócić do gry! Rzucił im wiosła. Chris: Dobrej zabawy! Giacomo złapał wiosło i szybko rozwinął mapke. ' Wide z trudem złapał wiosło, jednak stracił równowage i jego beczka zaczeła się kołysać. Giacomo: Tanio skóry nie sprzedasz, hmm? Widzimy się na miejscu, o ile do niego dopłyniesz! Giacomo silnie machnął wiosłem i zniknął za zakrętem kanału. Wide: Szkoda tylko, że trzymałeś mapke do góry nogami. :) Odwrócił się w beczce i ruszył w drugą strone. Zadanie C.D. 120px 120px 120px Emma i tuż za nią Brendon wspieli się wreszcie na szczyt wieży, gdzie czekały na nich worki z deskami. Brendon odwiązał swój i Emmy. Emma od razu zapakowała sobie swój na plecy. Brendon: Czekaj rybko, nie obciążaj się, ja to wezme. Emma: NIE! Poradzę sobie.. Brendon: Jesteś pewna? To jest ciężkie. :c Emma: Naprawdę dam sobie rade. Gdzie w ogóle Catherine? Jej worek nadal tutaj leży. Catherine pomachała im stojąc na krąwędzi wieży. Catherine: Tutaj jestem! :3 Nie uważacie, że te widoki są kawaii? :3 Emma: Catherine! Tylko nie.. Catherine: Skacz? :3 Okej! <3 Skoczyła ze szczytu. Emma i Brendon zdążyli tylko podbiec do krawędzi. Catherine upadła z hukiem na ziemie. Catherine: Kawaii! ;3 To było EKSTRA! Uśmiechneła się bez kilku zębów. Charles: Dobre! Przybił jej piątke. Charles: Podaj mi tylko worek z deskami. ^^ Catherine: Jaki worek? :D Emma zrzucił worek Catherine prosto na Charles'a. Emma'': Ups! Przepraszam, nie chciałam w ciebie. '''Charles: Drobiazg. :D Nic mi nie jest! :D Razem z Isabelle zaczął rozpakowywać deski. George: Emma, co ty najleszego zrobiłaś? Pomagasz wrogiej drużynie! Emma: Miała znowu się męczyć? Michael: Tak bardzo zależy ci na przegranej? :/ Emma: Nie, ale.. Brendon: Zamknijcie się i doceńcie, że macie taki skarb w drużynie! Michael: Tsa, chyba nudziare.. :D Brendon: Nie no, dosyć. Skacze do nich! Emma przytuliła go mocno. Emma: Oszalałeś? Brendon: Przecież Cath nic się nie stało. :P Emma: Ale to nie znaczy, że ty też możesz ryzykować! Mamy swoje worki, schodzimy! Brendon: Okej, ale mogę przenieść twój? :D Emma: Nie! Brendon: Dobra już dobra. ^^ Walka o powrót C.D Wide spojrzał jeszcze raz na mape i rozejrzał się dookoła. Na placu czekały dwa stosy puzzli, więc przycumował, i z trudem wygramolił się z beczki. ' Próbował się skupić. Myśl, że może zaimponować Victorii i wrócić do gry dodała mu skrzydeł, i złączył ze sobą pierwsze puzzle. Wide: Dam radę. :) W końcu i Giacomo przypłynął, jak się okazało wybrał złą droge i zdążył przepłynąć całą Wenecje. Przy wychodzeniu z beczki zauważył, że Wide już tu jest, więc wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż, i przedziurawił jego beczke. Giacomo: Tak na wszelki wypadek.. Cwanie się uśmiechnął i podszedł do swojego stosu puzzli. Obrał taktykę układania najpierw brzegów, natomiast Wide zaczynał od środka, co było trudniejsze i zaraz stracił całą przewagę uzyskaną przy przypływie tutaj. Wide: Nie dobrze.. :( Giacomo układał puzzel za puzzlem i nim się Wide obejrzał, Giacomo już powoli kończył. Giacomo: To nie twój sezon, knypie! Skończył układać, przeczytał swoje hasło i rozwalił swoje puzzle. Zadowolony ruszył z powrotem do swojej beczki. Wide: Nie mam nic do stracenia. :( Chociaż Wide'owi brakowało jeszcze kilkunastu, to z danych co miał starał się coś wymyślić. Wide: Może to będzie to.. :( Wrócił się do miejsca, w którym zacumował beczke, ale jej tam nie było. Wide: No świetnie.. :( Zabrał wielką miske na pranie z pobliskiego balkonu i wskoczył ponownie do kanału. Zadanie C.D 120px 120px 120px Emma i Brendon ze swoimi workami dopiero wyszli z wieży, podczas kiedy ekipa Spaghetti była już w połowie budowania mostu. Świetnie między sobą współpracowali, Carmen ciągnęła worek z deskami, Isabelle podawała je Charles'owi, który układał je jedna po drugiej. Tymczasem Emma podała swoją maske bliźniakom. George: Świetnie, przez ciebie mamy teraz ogromną strate! Brendon: Jaki taki jesteś cwany, to ją odrób! Michael: Ohoho, nasza pani Fair Play znalazła sobie adwokata? Brendon: Wypluj te słowa! Michael: Nie! :D Odwrócił się od niego by za chwile uderzyć go mocno z pięści w twarz. Michael aż upadł, a z jego nosa zaczeła lać się krew. Emma: Brendon! Przemoc nie jest przecież rozwiązaniem! Debora: Dobrze Brenduś! :* Cmokneła go w policzek i zabrała mu maskę. Debora: Nasza kolej! Victoria zaciągneła worek z deskami pod brzeg. Victoria: Cholera.. Nie będzie łatwo ich dogonić. Debora: Spoko, to już zostaw mnie.. EKHEM! Nie uważacie, że mamy dzisiaj piękny gorący dzień, hmm Chales? Kiedy chłopak się odwrócił, Debora zdjeła bluzke. Tak się zagapił, że Isabelle podawająca mu deske uderzyła go prosto w głowe tak, że spadł z budowanego mostu do wody, a za nim kilkanaście desek. Debora: Okej, możesz budować. :D Victoria przewróciła oczami. ' Wyjeła deski i zaczeła budować most. George tymczasem pomógł bratu się otrząsnąć. Michael: Ty.. Gwarantuje ci, że dopilnujemy żebyś odpadła przy najbliższej ceremonii! Brendon: Jeszcze masz czelność jej grozić?! George: Dobra, chodź brat. Budujemy ten most! Michael rzucił jeszcze wściekłe spojrzenie ku Emmie i Brendon'owi. Michael: No dobra.. Rozpakowali deski. Walka o powrót C.D. Trasa powrotowa nie okazała się taka łatwa, jak Giacomo myślał. Po drodze było pełno niskich mostów, które bardzo spowalniały rosłego chłopaka. Giacomo: Cazzo.. Głupie, Weneckie mosty! Nie sprawiały one problemów Wide'owi, który bez problemu śmigał pod nimi dzięki drobnej posturze. Wide: Mówiłem, że tanio skóry nie sprzedam. :) Giacomo: Ty?! Co ty tutaj robisz?! Wide doganiał Giacomo z każdym mostkiem. Wide: Walczę tylko o powrót do gry. :) Giacomo: No to gratulacje za wole walki, ale mnie nie pokonasz! Giacomo energicznie za wiosłował kilka razy, ponownie zwiększając przewagę. Giacomo: Nie masz nawet wiosła, jak chcesz mnie pokonać? Wide wyciągnął z wody Beth. Wide: O to moje wiosło. <3 Zaczął wiosłować głową Beth. Beth: Gul. <3 Giacomo: Żałosne.. Giacomo przekroczył ostatni mostek, i wypłynął na ostatnią prostą. W tym momencie jednak do wprost do jego beczki wpadła pijana Nina. Nina: Sarah? To kiedy idziemy na drinka? Giacomo: A ty tutaj czego?! Nina: Nie wiem.. Ale mnie łeb boli. Ostatnie co pamiętam to jak się zesikałam na kolanach jakiegoś murzyna.. Podrapała się po głowie. Nina: Ups. Wspominałam, że mam chorobe wodną? :D Zeżygała się prosto na śnieżno białą koszule Włocha. Ten wyrzucił Nine za burtę. Giacomo: Precz! Nic nie powstrzyma mnie przed wygraną! W tym momencie Wide przepłynął tuż obok niego. Wide: Dalej Beth, wygramy.. :) Beth: Gul. <3 Na horyzoncie już pojawił się Chris.. Wide uzyskał małą przewage. Zadanie C.D 120px 120px 120px Zasapana Victoria szybko dołożyła ostatnie deski i jako pierwsza skończyła budowe mostu jej drużyny. Doczołgała się do jaskinii i zdjęła maske wrzucając ją do gondoli Theresy i Daniela. Victoria: Ruszajcie.. Daniel wziął głęboki oddech. Daniel: Gotowa? Theresa: C-chyba tak! ' Odpłyneli i znikneli po chwili w ciemniej jaskini. Isabelle: Jupi! <3 Carmen: Meee. ^^ Ponieważ Charles wpadł do wody, Isabelle i Carmen same dokończyły budowe mostu. Isabelle: Meeee. ^^ Carmen: Meeeeee. ^^ Isabelle: Meeeeeeee. ^^ Carmen wrzuciła obślinioną maske do gondoli z podekscytowaną Hildegarde i wystraszonym Luką. Hildegarde: Hildegarde tak sie cieszyć że czekać nas romantyczna podróż w gondola! <3 Lukaninho: Przecież to tylko część zadania.. Które musimy wygrać! Hildegarde: Oj tam, oj tam. To być przecież nasza pierwsza romantyczna randka! Lukaninho: To nie jest żadna randka! Hildegarde przysiadła się bliżej. Hildegarde: Martin nie musieć wstydzić się uczucia do sexy Hildegarde. My być dla siebie stworzeni! Lukaninho odsunął się na sam koniec gondoli. Lukaninho: No nie wiem.. Ale jak wreszcie stąd wypłyniemy to dam ci całusa! Hildegarde zaświeciły się oczka. Hildegarde: Hildegarde chcieć całusa! Złapała wiosło tak mocno, że złamała je na pół. Jednak mimo to wypłyneli z impetem. ' Tymczasem George i Michael nadal guzdrali się z dokończeniem mostu. Michael: Co ty na to, żeby całkowicie zawalić zadanie jak Emma i pozbyć sie właśnie jej? George: Zwariowałeś? Lepiej przecież wygrać! Michael: No tak, ale Charlotte zagłosuje tak jak my.. George: Brachol, nawet o tym nie myśl! Michael: Kolo, ale musimy się jakoś na niej zemścić! George: Spokojnie, pomyślimy jeszcze. Postanowił ostatnią deske, i prędko podbiegli do gondoli z Charlotte i Moreno. Charlotte: Co tak długo?! Musiałam męczyć się tutaj z tym palantem! Moreno: Oj już nie przesadzaj, było przecież całkiem miło. ;) Charlotte: Na pewno nie dla mnie! Płyń już! Chce się stąd wydostać. Moreno: Jak sobie życzysz.. Ruszyli w głąb jaskini. Walka o powrót, Rozstrzygnięcie Wide i Giacomo pędzili jak szaleni, i jak się okazało... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Wide utrzymał swoją przewage. Chris: A więc Giacomo zostaje po raz pierwszy pokonany! I to przez Wide'a! Wide przytulił Beth. Wide: Dzięki. <3 Beth: Nie ma sprawy! Ide dalej polować na brudy w kanałach. <3 Beth wskoczyła do wody. Giacomo: Nie, nie, nie.. To nie możliwe! Giacomo połamał ze wściekłości swoje wiosło. Chris: A jednak możliwe. Zapraszam na siedzenie wstydu! :P Giacomo: Nie! Żadnego siedzenia! Wyskoczył z beczki. Giacomo: Sam stąd ide! Chris: Przypominam ci, że podpisałeś kontrakt! Giacomo: W dupie mam kontrakt! Poszedł sobie. Chris: No cóż.. Przyznam szczerze, że się tego nie spodziewałem, ale nadal masz szanse na powrót, Wide! Wide uśmiechnął się truimfalnie. Chris: Jednakże przed tobą jeszcze długa droga, zanim powrócisz! Wide: Postaram się. :) Chris: Powodzenia więc. :P Chris udał się z powrotem do zawodników. Zadanie C.D 120px Daniel i Theresa ostrożnie pływali wśród pełnej świecącej w ciemności oczami jaskini. ' Daniel: Theresa.. Ja.. Theresa: T-tak? Wziął głeboki oddech i zacisnął pięści. Daniel: Od dłuższego czasu chce ci coś powiedzieć.. Dziewczyna się zarumieniła. Theresa: Słucham.. Daniel: Jesteś dla mnie jak skrzydła dla anioła.. Jesteś moją afrodytą. Najpiękniejszą na świecie! Tym razem to Theresa głęboko odetchnęła. Theresa: Szczerze.. Ja czuje to samo do ciebie.. Daniel zaniemówił. Daniel: To.. Hehe.. Chcesz.. Jednak Theresa zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. 120px Hildegarde płyneła jak rakieta. Nagle jednak się zatrzymała. Lukaninho: Co jest? Hildegarde: Hildegarde być zimno. Martin musieć mnie ogrzać. Przysneła się do niego tak blisko, że ten wypadł z gondoli. Hildegarde: Martin! Rzuciła się do wody i wrzuciła go z powrotem na gondole. Hildegarde: Teraz my móc dokończyć nasza randka! Lukaninho: No to może wyrzucisz mnie znowu do wody? Hildegarde: Ani się Hildegarde śnić! <3 Umieściła go na swoich kolanach. 120px Moreno płynął bez pośpiechu. Charlotte: Pospiesz się! Moreno: Czemu? Romantyczna Wenecja.. Ty i ja.. Oberwał z wiosła. Charlotte: Nawet o tym nie myśl! Nagle Nietoperze przeleciały nad jej głową. Charlotte: Aaaa! Przytuliła się do Moreno. Moreno: A jednak? Od razu się od niego oddaliła. Charlotte: No co? Boje się nietoperzy! Z resztą zapomnij o tym! Przed nami światło! Pospiesz się! Moreno: Jak sobie życzysz! Moreno przyspieszył w kierunku wyjścia. Zadanie, Rozstrzygnięcie 120px 120px 120px Chris oraz reszta czekali przed jaskiniami na pierwsze pary. W końcu jako pierwsze wypłyneła gondola z całującymi się Theresą i Danielem. Debora: A im co odbiło? Chris: Nie wiem, ale.. Słoneczni Gladiatorzy, po raz pierwszy wygrywacie zadanie! :D Radocha. Chris: O, wypływa kolejna drużyna... Hildegarde wraz z Lukaninho wypłyneli jako kolejny. Lukaninho od razu wyskoczył z gondoli. Hildegarde: Gdzie buziak dla Hildegarde? >:( Pobiegła za nim. Chris: Więc na ceremonii pojawią się.. Z jaskinii jako ostatni wypłyneli Charlotte i Moreno. Charlotte: Łapy precz! Chris: Charlotte, dzisiaj to wy trafiacie na ceremonie... Znowu! Charlotte: To wszystko wina tego frajera! Moreno: Przecież też świetnie całujesz.. ;) Znowu oberwał wiosłem. Charlotte: Pakuj lepiej walizki! Przed Ceremonią 120px Charlotte zebrała do siebie bliźniaków. Charlotte: Wcale nie jest mi przykro, że przegraliśmy. To najlepsza okazja, żeby się kogoś pozbyć! Michael: No widzisz, myślimy tak samo! :D Charlotte: Co się w ogóle stało z twoim okiem? Michael: Długaa historia.. -.- Charlotte: Masz racje, to jest teraz nie ważne. Głosujemy dzisiaj na Moreno! George: Na Moreno? Przecież potrzebne są silne osoby w naszej drużynie, a Emma tylko jest naszym kołem u wozu! Charlotte: Tak, tak.. Ale Moreno ma wylecieć teraz, jasne?! Bliźniacy wymienili spojrzenie. George: Czemu nie.. :D Charlotte: Widzimy się więc na ceremonii! Poszła. Wtedy z krzaków wyszedł Moreno. Moreno: Witajcie, mam dla was pewną propozycje... Ceremonia 120px Wybuchowe Pizze stały w kolejce do zagłosowania. ' ' ' ''W końcu ostatnia osoba usiadła i Chris zebrał urne z głosami. '''Chris: No Wybuchowe Pizze.. Witajcie na kolejnej ceremonii! Charlotte! Przed ostatnią eliminacją uważałaś, że wywalenie Wide'a wzmocni twoją drużyne. Jednak ponownie tutaj trafiliście.. Charlotte: No bo doszedł do nas Moreno! To on wszystkich dekoncentruje. :c Chris: Moreno, jak zadomowiłeś się w nowej drużynie? Moreno: Ja w przeciwności do mojej słodkiej poprzedniczki, nie narzekam. ;) Chris: Emma, czujesz się dzisiaj bezpieczna? Emma: Zdecydowanie nie.. Ale mój głos oddałam zgodnie z sercem. George przewrócił oczami. George: Ta, jasne.. To właśnie dzięki tobie tutaj trafiliśmy! Sabotarko! Chris: Dobra! Zobaczmy więc, kto waszym zdaniem powinien dzisiaj odpaść! Bteh przyniosła tacke z czteroma maskami. Chris: Cztery maski, pięc osob.. Jedno wybuchowe siedzenie.. Wyjął pierwszy głos z urny. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Emma! Wyjął drugi. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Moreno! Wyjął kolejny. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Michael! Mamy jak na razie potrójny remis, i dwa pozostałe głosy.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Emma! 2 głosy Emma, po jednym Moreno i Michael, jeden głos został.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Piątą wyeliminowaną osobą jest... Emma! Emma wstała z siedzenia. Emma: No cóż, zrobiliście to, co wam w duszy grało.. Nagle z autobusu wybiegł Brendon. Brendon: Nie, STOP! Nie moge znowu stracić mojej rybki! Rezygnuje! Grupowe westchnięcie. Chris: No dobrze.. Zaliczamy twoją rezygnacje! Emma: Nie, nie, nie! Odpadłam w sprawiedliwym głosowaniu, nie możesz tak zrezygnować! Ale Brendon siedział już na siedzeniu. Brendon: Kocham cię mała.. Dasz sobie rade! I został wystrzelony. Chris: Tą o to szaloną koncówką żegnamy się z wami do nastepnego odcinka Totalnej.. Porażki... Giroo D'Italia! KONIEC Jesteś zadowolony z rezygnacji Brendona? Tak, dobrze że wreszcie to zrobił Nie, ale to co zrobił było urocze. <3 Nie, Emma lub ktoś inny powinien odpaść Kto powinien wygrać kolejny pojedynek o powrót? Wide Brendon Ulubiona drużyna OBECNIE? Słoneczni Gladiatorzy Latające Spaghetti Wybuchowe Pizze Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro d'Italia Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki